1d42fandomcom-20200214-history
Arakaki Kou
Arakaki Kou is the vice president of the Student Council of Kamachi School, as well as a trusted friend of Kizuato Kashou. 'Appearance ' A normal sixteen year old, Kou is an only slightly tall student who wears thin glasses. He holds a face that could be considered handsome, but no girls at school has so far praised him for his looks. 'Backstory ' According to the records, Kou is a normal kid as any other, with a slight few tweaks. He had lived together with his parents to the age of eight, but upon their divorce he came to live together with his uncle for a while. Thereafter, Kou grew up living with his uncle and living a normal life there until finally he ended up living by himself in the dorm of Kamachi School. Of course, this is a complete lie. As Kashou knows, Kou has spent at least the last eight years of his life training to be a saint of the Organization. Known and called by the name of Saint William, Kou commands formidable strength in the battle against Aether's. His true backstory is unknown, at this moment. All attempts to approach it will have been remorselessly avoided and ignored. No doubt would Kashou have known had she had Walle thinking out a strategy to make Kou talk in the past, but now she didn't. And so Kou's past remains a unknown mist. 'Adventures ' Kou first appeared by Kashou's side as vice of the Student Council. He read notes and wrote paper-work for the Council. The youngling did not do much until when, one day, he saw Satoya Takaki at school and prusued the boy that had been absent from school the last couple of days. This then resulted in Kou becoming captured, and used as a mental hostage against Kashou, as she was cornered by a group of Ravantanians. However, Kou managed to free himself and show up. Seeing Kashou once again free of constraints, the Ravantanians quickly withdrawed. Kashou, having been wounded earlier in the fight, fainted but was picked up by Kou. Kou then led Rodney Oshiro and Azusa Janako, two other people who had been present during the fight. Kou's first words to Rodney was 'Alright, now there is an easy way, and a hard way.' Misinterpreting this as a violent provoction, Rodney punched him. This, however, was simply a bad choice of words on Kou's part. Here Kou introduces himself, and reveals his identity as partner of Kashou and member of the Aether fighting Organization. Ever since then, Kou has been active at most parts. Following on Kashou's plans, he joined in on the Friday Showdown and was present during the formation of the Aether Club. He hanged around either Kashou or the club since. Until... When Kashou was transported into the Aether world by Yamamura Kozu, Kou was among the most willing to go directly after her. In fact, Kou was the one who dragged Kozu and Tsukada Risami with the party, radically changing the lives of both people. While there Kou proved to have the transformation of a Wolf Anikind. When Kashou disappeared upon the party's return to the Nitrogen World, Kou immediately took off after her. He had not been heard of since. 'Skills ' As a normal human, Kou sports high grades and ability to handle the stress of several people. He has also shown ability to keep cool and make decisions that others would question before they see his logic. Kou also somewhy knows the techniques of playing a violin. When transformed, the energy inside Kou, no longer being bound, swarm over him and forms his armor. As an Aether Hunter, Kou needed a power with an impact. So to say, Kou holds the power to create an explosive matter directly from his body or his armor. His armor includes a pike, and he is able to create it from there too. When covered in it, Kou is capable of letting out explosions with varying purposes. They can be used for breaking walls as well as for propulsion, and few can resists the pure power in his explosion pike attack. That said, unfortunately, Kou is not the most agile or focused person ever, and tends to do bad things during combat, such as missing at vital times or simply being clumsy. As a Anikind Wolf, that he became when subjected to Aether, Kou becomes sensitive to sunlight. The longer the sunlight is shining on the wolf, the more power is being stored. The stored energy can then be used for beams, boosting of physical attributes and self-healing. After having used it for any of these, Kou will be forced to charge up more sunlight in order to use more powers. It is unknown exactly how Kou uses the energy within him, as when Cilantro Oshiro tried to use his powers while transformed the only energy he produced was an unhealthy dose of heat. It is easy to see how charged the wolf is. The more golden it is, the more energy it contains. The more like a real grey wolf he looks, the less energy is stored. 'Personality ' A usually calm person, Kou is used to taking care of the debris left behind his President. He is a thoughtful and careful person, often acting through sharp, well reflected decisions made in the blink of an eye. However, this demeanor falls when he becomes agitated. When stressed, Kou can show a rough, very blunt side of himself that might come across as a rash, short-tempered person who acts on impulse. Though don't worry. It is still Kou, straight through. This change usually comes when someone he cares about comes into danger. 'Quotes ' (May come later) 'Trivia ' (May come later) Category:Anilogics Category:Characters Category:Aniloics characters